middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a 2001 film and the first in the Lord of the Rings trilogy''. I''t is also the fourth movie chronologically and the first one to be theatrically released. It stars Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins, Ian McKellen as Gandalf, Liv Tyler as Arwen, Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn, Sean Astin as Sam Gamgee, Cate Blanchett as Lady Galadriel, John Rhys-Davies as GImli, Billy Boyd as Pippin Took, Dominic Monaghan as Merry Brandybuck, Orlando Bloom as Legolas, Christopher Lee as Saruman the White, Hugo Weaving as Elrond, Sean Bean as Boromir, and Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins and features Andy Serkis as the voice of Gollum. The film was based on ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' by JRR Tolkien. Summary The future of civilization rests in the fate of the One Ring, which has been lost for centuries. Powerful forces are unrelenting in their search for it. But fate has placed it in the hands of a young Hobbit named Frodo Baggins (Elijah Wood), who inherits the Ring and steps into legend. A daunting task lies ahead for Frodo when he becomes the Ringbearer - to destroy the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom where it was forged. Synopsis For the full synopsis, see here. Cast * Noel Appleby as Everard Proudfoot * Sean Astin as Sam * Sala Baker as Sauron * Sean Bean as Boromir * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Billy Boyd as Pippin * Marton Csokas as Celeborn * Megan Edwards as Mrs. Proudfoot * Michael Elsworth as Gondorian Archivist * Mark Ferguson as Gil-galad * Ian Holm as Bilbo * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz * Brent McIntyre as Witch-King of Angmar * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Peter McKenzie as Elendil * Sarah McLeod as Rosie Cotton * Dominic Monaghan as Merry * Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn * Ian Mune as Bounder * Craig Parker as Haldir * Cameron Rhodes as Farmer Maggot * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli * Martyn Sanderson as Gate Keeper * Andy Serkis as Gollum/Witch-King of Angmar (voice) * Harry Sinclair as Isildur * Liv Tyler as Arwen * David Weatherley as Barliman Butterbur * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Elijah Wood as Frodo Release A special behind-the-scenes trailer was released in 2000. The trilogy teaser was shown before Thirteen Days and the teaser trailer before Pearl Harbor. The final trailer was with the television premiere of Angel and before Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Both trailers appeared as Easter eggs on the Rush Hour 2 and Little Nicky DVD and on the VHS. Home media The Fellowship of the Ring was released on VHS and DVD in August 2002. Theatrical and extended release In November 2002, an extended edition was released on VHS and DVD, with 30 minutes of new material, added special effects and music, plus 20 minutes of fan-club credits, totalling to 228 minutes. The DVD set included four commentaries and over three hours of supplementary material. In August 2006, a limited edition of The Fellowship of the Ring was released on DVD. The set included both the film's theatrical and extended editions on a double-sided disc along with all-new bonus material. Blu-ray edition The theatrical Blu-ray version of The Lord of the Rings was released in the United States in April 2010. There were two separate sets: one with digital copies and one without. The individual Blu-ray disc of The Fellowship of the Ring was released in September 2010 with the same special features as the complete trilogy release, except there was no digital copy. The extended edition was later released on Blu Ray in June 2011 This version has a runtime of 238 minutes (the extended editions include the names of all fan club members at the time of their release; the additional 9 minutes in the Blu-ray version are because of expanded member rolls, not any additional story material). References Category:Lord of the Rings films Category:Films